


Your Lips Against Mine

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Different pairing each prompt, F/F, F/M, Kisses, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: A series of kisses, in response to a variety of kissing prompts. There will be a variety of pairings, and the chapters are not connected.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 131
Kudos: 205





	1. Kiss # 16 (Lukabug)

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss # 16 The super-long kiss that wasn’t intended
> 
> Pairing: Lukabug

The akuma fight had been a tough one. She’d been fast and smart, which on its own was a devastating combination, but she was destructive, too, and Ladybug had needed to call on several of their part-time heroes. Chat was getting the miraculous back from Ryuko, and Pegasus. Ladybug had already retrieved the miraculous from Carapace and Rena Rouge, and just had Viperion’s left to collect. Smiling, she thought of visiting Luka; she enjoyed spending time with him and having someone to break the fight down with afterward. 

She wasn’t sure how many times they’d reset but knew Luka would talk about it with her after the battle. He’d been hesitant the first time that she’d asked him about it, but once she’d explained that she was trying to figure out their weaknesses and how to avoid making the same mistakes, he’d capitulated, and while there were some events that he simply refused to talk about, she trusted his advice and appreciated his cool head and unflappable demeanor. 

Marinette and Luka had gone on a few tentative dates and were working their way towards something more, both having agreed to take it slow, so Ladybug was surprised when she landed on the roof that they usually met on, and was suddenly engulfed in warm arms and the scent of Luka’s cologne. 

Luka buried his face in her hair and just hummed, his hands running down her arms and holding her tight. When he didn’t say anything, Ladybug squeezed him tight, before gently easing back. Hands dropping immediately, and an apology on his lips, Luka stepped back, but Ladybug kept her hand on his arm, and stroked it reassuringly. “Something bad happened. Talk to me.”

Luka took a shaky breath and held Ladybug’s hand as she waited for him to get his emotions under control. Eventually, he nodded. “Bad enough for me to see who’s under that suit.” He smiled lopsidedly at her, squeezing her hand, and then whispered her name. “Marinette.”

Wide blue eyes looked at him, startled, but she understood that this was a danger of using either the snake or the rabbit kwamis, something she knew well as guardian. Coming to a decision, Ladybug nodded to herself, her face softening as she looked at Luka. “Hi.” 

On impulse, she reached up, cupping Luka’s cheek in her hand and pushed up on her toes, stopping an inch from his mouth. Her eyes never left his as the word ‘yes’ swirled around the pair of them. She wasn’t sure which one of them moved, but her lips were pressed against his and her eyes fluttered closed. 

The kiss only lasted a few moments before they parted, immediately coming back together. Ladybug moaned softly, and her gloved hands dove into Luka’s hair. His hands slid down to her hips, holding her to him. Hearts racing, they clung to each other, taking tiny sips of air as their mouths melded, learning the shape and the taste of each other. The kiss lasted until they were forced to break apart, panting for air, but still clinging to each other. 

Smiling, they rested their foreheads against each other, until Ladybug pulled back reluctantly, her work for the day not quite over. She kissed him one more time, soft and fast, asking shyly if he would come by and visit her later. 

Promising he would, Ladybug tucked the Snake Miraculous into her yo-yo before stepping to the edge of the roof before turning and throwing a wink over her shoulder. As she disappeared from view, Luka sagged to the roof, his legs no longer willing to hold him up, just grinning up at the sky.


	2. Kiss # 6 (Viperbug)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is caught on camera kissing Ladybug, and his life gets turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soft kissing to both of them kissing passionately not letting each other go even though they have to leave  
> Pairing: Viperbug (and Lukabug)

If you asked Marinette, the best thing about your best friend finding out that you were Ladybug was not having to keep secrets from them anymore. She’d always felt guilty whenever she’d needed to make an excuse to slip away until the day that they had been sitting on his bed, his acoustic guitar, George, cradled in Marinette’s lap as Luka positioned her fingers on the fretboard. Both of their phones had chirped with an akuma alert, and as Marinette had stiffened, Luka had breathed the words in her ear. “Go. Save Paris. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

She’d shot him a grateful look that spoke of a long discussion later, and quickly disappeared from the boat. The fight had been a fast one, and when Marinette reentered Luka’s room less than half an hour later, somewhat more shyly than she ever had, even the very first time she entered it, Luka just looked up from his guitar and smiled at her. 

Marinette settled next to him on the bed sighed deeply. The next three hours were spent talking about when he’d discovered her identity (during a reset as Viperion, although he had suspected beforehand) and why she’d been hesitant about dating him (having to ditch in the middle of a date without a decent explanation did not appeal to her). They came to an understanding, deciding that they wanted to date, but would keep it to themselves, so if it didn’t work out, they could go back to the way they were at that moment. 

It was a few weeks later, after one fight where Ladybug’s Lucky Charm had once again suggested Viperion, making fast work of the akuma, at least on the surface, Chat scampering off to take care of the victim, someone that he claimed to know. Ladybug and Viperion took off in the opposite direction, heading up onto a nearby rooftop. 

Smiling, Ladybug looked up at Viperion, throwing her arms around him, pulling him close, her lips capturing his in a soft kiss. He moaned against her mouth, and her hands found their way into his hair, fisting there, holding him close. 

Her tongue gently poked at his mouth, and he opened eagerly to her. Their miraculous beeped, but they ignored it, too wrapped up in each other. A flash and Luka stood in Viperion’s place, his time running out first, snapping them back to time and place. As he pulled back, Ladybug let out a little whimper, chasing his mouth, before catching herself. 

A mischievous grin spread across her face before she moved like lightning, sweeping Luka into her arms, as his surprised chuckle rang out. Dropping them down into the alley, she lowered his feet to the ground and felt her insides go soft as Luka reached over and cupped her cheek, before lowering his mouth to hers. The beeping of her earrings broke them apart, and with a smile and a wink, she tossed her yo-yo at a nearby roof, and disappeared from sight. 

She hadn’t been home more than half an hour before the trap door to her room burst open and Alya whirled in, eyes shining with excitement, almost incoherent as she held out her phone to show Marinette the newest update to the LadyBlog. What she saw sucked the residual glow from the kiss right out of her. 

On the screen, Luka was cupping her cheek, Ladybug’s cheek she reminded herself, and they were just pulling apart, but it was obvious that it had not been a single chaste kiss. Her lips were red and kiss bruised, and his hair looked like she’d been running her fingers through it. 

Gasping, she turned to Alya, wide-eyed. Misinterpreting the look, Alya patted her shoulder. “I’m sorry, girl. I know you really liked him…” She broke off because Marinette was already shaking her head.

“You can’t post that.”

Alya was surprised by the fear in her friend’s voice. 

“I can. I already have.”

“You have to take it down.” Marinette’s voice was shaking with panic. “If Hawkmoth sees that, he’s going to go after Luka.”

Alya paled. “I never thought about that!” She snatched her phone back and started tapping away at it, sighing. “It’s down. I’m glad I didn’t mention his name. I was so excited that I found the boy who Ladybug is in love with.” She nudged Marinette teasingly. “I know you guys are close. Did you know about this?”

Marinette gestured at Alya’s phone, where the picture no longer showed, except in her memory. “I had no idea you were going to show me something like this.”

Later that night, Ladybug landed next to Chat, who was staring at the screen on his baton. A brittle silence wrapped around them for a few moments, before Chat shattered it, his voice hollow in the quiet. “Luka Couffaine is the other guy. The one you’re in love with?” Chat turned his baton around to show Ladybug the picture he’d been staring at. 

Ladybug gasped, “She promised she’d taken it down.”

“The Ladyblogger? Oh, she has. The problem is everyone else who took the picture and ran with it. Printed his name and everything.”

Ladybug groaned, dropping her head into her hands as she sagged to the rooftop. “What have I done?”

Chat reached over and stroked her shoulder. “You’re human too. Don’t forget that you’re allowed to make mistakes, too.”

Eyes burning with unshed tears, Ladybug met the eyes of her partner. “My mistakes hurt people. They can kill people. My mistake just made Luka a target for Hawkmoth.” Shaking her head, defeated, the first tear spilled down her cheek. “I’m not allowed to make mistakes.”

A few deep breaths helped her to compose herself, as she willed no more tears to fall. Clear eyes looked at Chat as she raised her head, shoulders squared, feelings reeled back behind a mask more complete than the red and black one that shrouded her eyes. “Luka is Viperion. I know we’ve talked about it, but for his safety, I want to let him keep his miraculous. Rena Rouge and Carapace too.”

Chat’s eyes traced her profile. In the months since Ladybug had become the guardian, she had relied on him more than ever, seeking his advice, even while ultimately the decisions rested on her shoulders. He agreed with her decision, they were the three heroes they’d talked about giving the miraculous to full time, so he couldn’t fault her choices. 

Offering her his agreement, Chat smiled encouragingly at her. “You should probably go and talk to Luka tonight. Maybe Rena and Carapace tomorrow.” 

Ladybug leaned in and put her arms around him in a brief, but tight, hug. “Thank you.” A wobbly, but real, smile bloomed across her face as she stood, extending a hand to help him to his feet. She gave a nod, and he offered a two-fingered salute, then she threw her yo-yo and was sailing away towards the Seine. 

As she approached the Liberty, she saw Luka sitting on the deck of the boat, guitar in its stand next to him. Despite her silent landing, he immediately turned to her, tugging her down, to what she realized was an area blocked from view of the shore. He settled her in his lap, their foreheads resting together, one of his hands cupping her face, apologies falling from her lips before his thumb brushed her lips, stopping the flow of words. 

“Don’t. This is just as much my fault as yours. We were both there; we both made that choice.”

“I won’t be able to be there for you, though, and now I can’t kiss you as me, only as Ladybug.” 

Luka choked out a laugh. “That’s what you’re worried about?”

“No. Well, yes, but it’s not the only thing.” Sitting up, she reached into her yo-yo, pulling out a small black and red box. Holding it out to him, he took it, opening it without saying a word. He nodded to Sass and slipped the bracelet. “Luka Couffaine, I am giving this to you for your protection, as well as for the protection of Paris. You will keep the miraculous until we no longer need you to wield it. Can I trust you?”

“Always.”

Ladybug leaned in, her lips pressing to Luka’s and they both relaxed into the kiss. Her hands wound their way into his hair once again, pulling him closer, whining when he pulled away to breathe. 

“Marinette.” Her real name was an exhalation, and her head dropped to rest on his shoulder. One more, lingering kiss, and she was gone, his lips still tingling with the feel of hers. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, arms resting on his knees, head hanging, just breathing deeply when he felt an arm rest across his shoulders. Looking up, he saw his sister dropping down beside him. She didn’t say anything, just rested her head against his shoulder, lending him comfort as he had so often offered it to her.

They sat, just being for a while, enjoying the cool of the night and the sounds of the river, until Juleka broke it, her voice soft, “Ladybug? Really?” At his nod and self-deprecating chuckle, she asked another question, even quieter than before. “Does Marinette know?”

Luka stared down into the palms of his hands but replied with a soft ‘yes’ before pointing out that all of Paris knew at this point.

Over the next few weeks, Luka felt that the entire world knew that he was dating Ladybug. His friends ribbed him about it but stuck by him as his popularity at school suddenly skyrocketed. He had people he barely knew that would come up to him, either hitting on him or wondering out loud what Ladybug saw in him. 

Every Kitty Section concert was packed. Even during their rehearsals, people were lined up along the banks to catch a glimpse of the boy who’d come between Ladybug and Chat Noir. For his part, Chat had taken it pretty well, even publically asking for people to leave Luka alone, he and Ladybug were very happy together, and that Chat was happy for them. The fact that his smile looked forced as he said it didn’t give his statement the pull it might have had. People wanted to see their heroes happy and in love, despite what they might actually want.

Luka had become pretty adept at avoiding reporters, but his own family was another matter. They were laying in the dark in their room one night, when Juleka asked the question he struggled to honestly answer. “You know, I thought you and Marinette were going to start dating. What happened?”

Luka sighed heavily, and rolled onto his back, staring up through the gloom at the ceiling. “If Ladybug kissed you, would you tell her no?”

Juleka laughed. “You have a point. But is that all it is? I know you wait up for her every night.”

Scrubbing his hands over his face he was as honest as he could be with his sister. “She’s an amazing woman. But this…” He broke off, waving his hands in the air. “This circus that has come of it? I can’t keep doing this.” He sighed deeply, and Juleka remained silent, both siblings keeping the rest of their thoughts to themselves.

A few weeks later, and Luka had reached his breaking point. As much as he loved being on stage, he hated the attention that he garnered the rest of the time. After band practice one day, he and Marinette stayed below deck as everyone else scattered upstairs to enjoy the sunshine.

Once they were sure that they were alone, Marinette covered his hand with hers. “How are you holding up?” 

Free hand dragging through his hair, Luka hung his head, sighing deeply. “I can’t do this anymore. Marinette, I love you, but I can’t keep dating Ladybug.” At her gasp, the thought back over what he said and blushed slightly. “I’m sorry. But I mean it. Argh.” Tugging at his hair, another sigh escaped him. He turned his hand under hers, linking their fingers, and Marinette squeezed his hand in response. 

“It’s ok. I love you, too. I have a plan. We need to break up. Publically. Then Ladybug can move on with Viperion.” Her eyes twinkled, and she flat out smirked at him. “I think you’re going to be heartbroken, but I will be there to support you, and you’ll eventually move on with Marinette.” 

Just two days later, Ladybug and Luka were seen sitting together, she was wearing his hoodie and black yoga pants over her entirely too obvious polka-dots, in an attempt to be less recognizable. Pictures of the pair were still subtly taken, and when she thought they had enough attention, Ladybug winked at Luka from the depths of the hoodie. 

A slight tip of his head was the only acknowledgment she received from him before she let out a world-weary sigh. “I’m sorry, Luka. You’re a really great guy, but this isn’t working out. I hate how much this is affecting your life, and I really shouldn’t be using my miraculous for personal reasons. I feel guilty every time I do.” She reached across the table, resting her gloved hand on his forearm. “I should never have dated a civilian, and me doing so has put you in danger. I’m sorry.”

Standing, she leaned over and kissed the top of his head. Whispered words that nobody else heard had Luka hanging his head to hide his laughter, although he managed to pass his shaking shoulders off as tears. She shrugged out of his hoodie, laying it across the back of his chair before she squeezed his shoulder and left without a backward glance.

Viperion was struggling. It had been a month since Ladybug had broken up with Luka, and other than a few stolen kisses here and there, he hadn’t been able to hold his girlfriend, and it was killing him. They’d defeated an akuma that was way out on the outskirts of Paris, and both of them needed to recharge in order to make it back. 

It was late in the day, and the area was empty and had been even before the akuma showed up. After recharging, they slowly made their way back towards their part of Paris. Detouring them towards a roof he saw with a half wall around the edge. Viperion checked to make sure there was nobody around before he pulled Ladybug towards him. She didn’t as her lips met his in a tender kiss, a gentle meeting of lips.

Ladybug moaned as Viperion took the kiss deeper, as they pushed their luck once again, lost in each other. When they broke apart to catch their breath, Ladybug informed him that Marinette and Luka needed to start dating soon because she was losing her mind. Viperion showed his agreement by leaning down and kissing her once again.


	3. Kiss # 14 (JuleRose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka is nervous about her first major runway show. Rose knows just how to calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt # 14 Kisses on the forehead to make a person feel better
> 
> Pairing: JuleRose

It was her first real runway show. It wasn’t a big deal, it was just a college show, but Juleka was terrified. She’d done magazine covers and advertising shoots, but those were all in controlled environments, where if she screwed up or got overwhelmed, they could back off, take a break and pick back up after a few minutes. A runway was a whole different thing.

Technically it was her second runway show, the first was when Marinette had begged her to help out for her history of fashion design class, where they had to have models wearing period pieces. The show was in front of the 23 other students, during class time, so Juleka hadn’t been worried. The audience as it was, consisted of students not paying attention, and making last-minute adjustments to their models, other models, most of whom were fellow students that had been corralled by their friends, and the teacher. 

Then Marinette had been the one who was nervous, terrified that there was something wrong with her design, that she wouldn’t get a good grade, that she’d used the wrong material or wrong method, and Juleka had helped calm her with a steady voice and breathing techniques that her brother had taught her long ago. 

This time, Juleka was the one who was near meltdown, shaking and nervous, and as much as Marinette wanted to be there to comfort her, she had three other models to dress, and couldn’t spare as much time for Juleka as either of them would like. 

Head tilted back, eyes closed, Juleka was trying to get her breathing under control, when she heard Marinette’s voice from behind her. “I’m sorry I can’t stay with you Juleka, there’s just so much I need to do, and everything is riding on this… my grade, a future internship, the rest of my life.” Juleka could hear the nerves surface in Marinette’s voice as she forced them down, concentrating on Juleka. “So instead, I smuggled someone in for you.”

As Juleka cracked open an eye, she just caught the swing of pink-tipped blond hair across her nose, before Rose was leaning over her from behind, pressing a kiss to Juleka’s forehead. It was soft and sweet and calming, at least until a frazzled student called out, “Don’t mess with her makeup!” Both of them giggled, and Juleka felt her pulse rate drop as Rose moved around in front of her. 

Reaching out and clasping the blonde girl’s hands in hers, she squeezed them as she smiled at her girlfriend. Rose pulled Juleka to her feet and swept her into a gentle hug, mindful of Marinette’s admonition to not wrinkle the clothes. 

Sighing, Juleka leaned forward to rest her forehead against the shorter girl’s, until her name was called to take her place in line with the others. This time it was Juleka pressing her lips to Rose’s forehead, before carefully wiping the dark lipstick stain off with a fond smile and a wave. With Rose here, Juleka felt that she could conquer anything. With Rose in front of the curtain, and Marinette behind it, Juleka could handle the runway. 

With a confident smile and a nod to Marinette, she took her place in the lineup, straightening her clothes, determined to show off Marinette’s skill and handiwork to the best of her ability. 


	4. Kiss #12 (Lukanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is taking guitar lessons from Luka, but is she learning to play the guitar or learning to play him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12 That little moan during the kiss when you bite their lip.
> 
> Pairing: Lukanette

Sitting on his bed onboard the Liberty, Luka was teaching Marinette how to play the guitar. She was a fast learner, smart and willing to let him walk her through the fingerings as he sat behind her, trying hard not to think about her much smaller hands under his as they moved together up and down the fretboard.

Actually, Luka was trying not to think of anything but the music, her back pressed against his chest, a few loose hairs on the top of her head tickling his nose. He wanted to toss the instrument, Claire, his favorite electric guitar aside and just wrap Marinette up in his arms, but he didn’t think she wanted that, nor did he think Claire would appreciate being treated so roughly. 

Marinette turned, her face radiant, and mere inches from his, as the last notes of the song they were playing drifted away. They had the boat to themselves, Juleka was out with Rose and Alix, and Anarka was at work, although Marinette had yet to figure out exactly what it was she did for a living. 

As she smiled up at Luka, she was startled at how close his face was to hers, his cheeks slightly pink, she assumed from how stuffy the cabin had suddenly become. As her cheeks stained red to match his, her luminous eyes drifted from his down to Luka’s lips, quickly snapping back to his eyes when she saw his lips quirk as he caught her action. She felt him exhale a shaky breath, the warm air caressing her face, and suddenly her mouth was pressed to his.

Unsure as to which of them had moved, although judging by Luka’s stunned look it was probably her, Marinette awkwardly kissed him for a few moments, the guitar uncomfortably pressed between them, until she pulled back.

Lifting the guitar from around her neck, she placed Claire reverently in the stand next to his bed, before sitting back down, suddenly shy. Luka, still surprised, blinked at her slowly, his warm hand lifting to caress her jawline, thumb brushing over her cheek, as he whispered “may I?” millimeters from her lips. She said yes, but cut the word off as her lips pressed against his, and she smiled as her eyes fluttered closed. 

Her hands weren’t sure where they wanted to be, starting out gripping Luka’s arms before flattening against his chest, and eventually sliding up the back of his neck to bury themselves in his hair. Running her fingers through his locks elicited a soft moan from him, and his hand that wasn’t cupping her cheek slid from her shoulder to the small of her back, pulling her tighter before breaking the kiss so they could both suck in some much-needed oxygen. 

He knew they probably should talk about what was happening between them, but for now he didn’t want to break the spell that she had on him. Her hand slid out of his hair, fingers resting gently on his cheek, one thumb gently tracing his lower lip. 

She looked at him then, her eyes wide and blue, bright against her pink cheeks and shy smile that threatened to break into something so glorious that he’d never be able to look away. 

“Marinette.” Her name was a sigh, barely there, and yet loaded with all the things he wanted to say but couldn’t, full of the hope that maybe one day he would get to share the song in his heart, show her what she meant to him, but then her mouth was back on his, and he couldn’t think. 

His hands were at Marinette’s hips, tugging her into his lap. She slid over, easily, and one of his hands remained there, holding her closer, as if afraid to wake from this dream, while the other wandered up to the nape of her neck, teasing the hairs there, holding her mouth against his, not that she was trying to pull away.

A quick pain, a bite to his lip, had him moaning and opening to her as she took charge of the kiss, both needy and demanding, one hand fisted in his shirt, the other carding through his hair, the little hum she was making at the back of her throat both adorable and intoxicating, and he couldn’t get enough.

Eventually, they needed to breathe, and they broke apart, chests heaving, foreheads resting against each other. Luka smiled at her, eyes crinkling as he smiled up at her, and asked her to be his girlfriend. He was still a little surprised at the speed with which she agreed, but the kiss they shared then was sweet and tender.


	5. Kiss # 4 (Vipernette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft, passionate kiss, and a reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss #4 The kiss that leaves a tingly feeling for the whole day and makes you want more 
> 
> Pairing: Vipernette.

It wasn’t unexpected. Marinette and Luka had been dating for almost a year. They were both tactile people, so the little touches, the caresses, the kisses were normal. They were happy together, and nobody had seen either of them happier. Which is why it was such a shock to Alya to walk in on a soft kiss between Marinette and Viperion. 

There had been an akuma attack earlier, and all of the now full-time heroes had been there. Ladybug and Chat Noir, of course, but also Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion and Pegasus. The fight had been quick, and they’d all gone their separate ways. Alya had been planning on spending Saturday with Marinette,so she headed there after the fight. Apparently Viperion had, too. 

Alya had been calling out to Marinette as she headed up the stairs, to no response, and when she saw the skylight open, Alya just followed it up to the balcony. Which is where she saw it. The soft looks and the deceptively chaste kiss. 

Viperion’s hands were gentle at her waist, and Marinette had her hands buried in his hair, and while the kiss was oh-so-soft, it spoke of unhurried love, of kindness and caring. The kind of kiss that stays with you not only all day, but for a lifetime. And the man kissing Marinette was not her boyfriend. 

“I’ll be back tonight.” Viperion said it softly, resting his forehead against Marinette’s, but Alya could hear him, from where she stood only a few feet away. She wasn’t trying to hide, but neither had she announced her presence. Marinette smiled up at him blindingly, its warmth rivalling the sun. 

“Dinner is at 7. Will you kiss me like that again?”

Viperion laughed. “Anytime you want me to. Although you’re going to have to explain all this to Alya.” He winked at Alya, who was staring at him in shock as he stepped back from Marinette. 

“What?!?” Marinette almost gave herself whiplash with how fast she turned her head. Her whole face lit up bright red and she started to stammer out an explanation. 

Alya’s eyebrows rose as Viperion’s laughter grew louder. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. 

“I know. But this isn’t how it was meant to happen.” Marinette whined. “At least Chat Noir already knows.” She smacked his arm as he continued to chuckle. “Luka. Could you at least be serious for a few minutes?”

He composed himself as Alya’s brain tried to register everything she’d just heard. “Luka? And what exactly does Chat Noir know?”

Marinette looked a little nervous. Then straightened up, elbowing Viperion one more time. “Luka Couffaine, meet Rena Rouge.”

Mouth wide open, Alya just stared at Marinette. “Wha-? How? No. How could you possibly know that?”

Grinning, as if she was enjoying this, Marinette looked at Viperion. “You should probably drop your transformation now. Sass is going to want a break, and I have a feeling that we’ll be here a while.”

Nodding, Viperion quietly called, “Sass, scales rest.” After a flash of brightly colored light, Luka stood on the balcony with Alya and Marinette.

“And how long have you known?” Alya figured that either Marinette had recognized Luka, much in the way that she’d recognized Nino in costume, or Luka had told her. They weren’t the kind of couple that kept anything from each other.

Marinette shrugged. “Since the beginning.”

Not sure she believed that, especially since Marinette was still conflicted about Adrien the first time that Viperion appeared, Alya just raised an eyebrow. “And why do you think I’m Rena Rouge? I’m flattered of course, but, why me?”

Smiling enigmatically, Marinette said softly, “Trixx, you can come out now. I have some cookies down in my room.” She turned in Luka’s direction, ”Sass, I wasn’t expecting to see you, but I do have some savories on the tray if that will do.”

“Of coursssse, Missstresss.”

Luka pouted. “You didn’t expect to see me? I’m hurt!” 

Marinette giggled and kissed his out-turned lip. “You, I expected to see. Sass I did not.”

Alya was staring at where Trixx was hovering, not at all afraid to show himself at Marinette. “I’m glad you are doing this, Mistress Marinette.” She smiled at him in return. 

“It’s time.” She smiled at him, and Trixx followed Sass down into her bedroom. 

Turning to Alya, she smiled at her friend’s stunned expression. “I’ll explain everything, but do you mind waiting for a few more guests?”

As Alya slowly shook her head, Marinette pulled out her phone and dialed a number. “Hey.” She said when he picked up. “Alya got here a little early, and Luka was still here, so I guess we’re doing this now. Can you guys come over?”

“Sure.” Adrien replied. “Max just got here, and Nino came home with me after the akuma. Portal?”

“Sounds good. I’ll make sure there’s space.” She hung up the phone and turned to Alya. “We’re going to want to move back a little. It’s about to get very crowded up here.”

Luka stepped over near Alya and wrapped his arms around Marinette, using any excuse to pull her close. A few minutes passed, and Alya had gathered enough of her wits to start peppering Marinette with questions, when a portal opened, and three people spilled through.

Pegasus looked grumpy, and put upon, Nino looked awed and confused, and Adrien just looked smug. Marinette smiled at her new visitors, turning to Pegasus. “Thank you, Max. The others are downstairs if Kaaliki wants to join them.” 

Max whirled on her. “How do you…?” He broke off and considered her carefully, mumbling odds under his breath, and looked around at the group gathered on the roof, before turning to study Adrien. His eyes flew wide with realization. “No way!”

He dropped his transformation, and Kaaliki nodded regally at Marinette before disappearing. Nino and Alya exchanged confused looks before looking at Marinette when she cleared her throat. 

“Thank you guys for coming to visit today. Adrien and I had a long talk the other day, and there is something important that we wanted to share with you. It probably should have been done a while ago, but it’s scary and, well…” She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “We’re doing it now.” Nodding with more confidence than she felt, she looked around the group. 

“At one time or another, we have all been given a miraculous, and I feel that it is easier for everyone if we all know who each other is.”

Nino spoke for the first time. “I understand where you’re coming from, but I would feel more comfortable doing this if Ladybug approved. I mean, she and Chat Noir are the ones who call the shots, but she’s the one who does the thinking, you know?” Luka snorted, and Marinette rested her hand on Adrien’s arm, shaking her head slightly.”

“I appreciate that thought, Nino, but this is fully sanctioned by the guardian, I promise you.” Marinette grinned at her friend. 

“Since Max has already been outed as Pegasus, and Alya found out that Luka was Viperion...” Everyone’s eyes snapped to Luka, who still had his arms wrapped loosely around Marinette’s waist. “Who wants to go next?” She turned to Alya and Nino.

Alya spoke up. “I’m Rena Rouge, and he’s Carapace.” Her eyes flicked back and forth between Marinette and Adrien, the pieces falling into place for her as she started to shiver excitedly. “Does that mean…”

Adrien grinned a very Chat Noir grin, and bowed to the group. “Chat Noir, at your service.”

Excited exclamations bounced around the rooftop and Alya looked back and forth between Adrien and Marinette. Since she’d started dating Luka, the two had become very close friends. Adrien had briefly dated Kagami, but she’d moved back to Japan a few months before, and Marinette had been there to console him, but only had eyes for Luka. 

Marinette. The only one of them who hadn’t revealed a superhero identity. Alya studied her closely, trying to picture a mask over her face, but Nino was the one who beat her to the conclusion. “Dude. That makes you…”

“Multimouse?” Marinette cut in innocently. “Yes. I have been Multimouse a couple of times.” Luka shot her a look, and she laughed. Offhandedly she added, “the rest of the time, I’m Ladybug.”

Tikki flew up through the skylight with Plagg, and they all sat, talking about the situation they faced with Hawkmoth and Mayura. 

Eventually, everyone headed home, leaving Marinette and Luka alone on her balcony. She turned to him, and slipping her hand behind his neck, tugged him down to kiss her. What started out as a sweet kiss, quickly turned passionate, as she opened herself up to him, running her fingers through his hair, pressing herself close to him. When they finally broke apart, panting, Luka rested his forehead against Marinette’s. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“That kiss you gave me this morning, I couldn’t stop thinking about it all day. I couldn’t wait to kiss you again.”

That made Luka laugh. “All day? It’s been less than 2 hours.”

Marinette groaned. “It felt like all day!” She leaned into him, until their breath mingled and he looked at her through hooded eyes. “Now, are you going to kiss me again?”

He looked at her teasingly for a few moments, before giving in to her request, pouring his love into the kiss. She sighed and returned both his love and the kiss, feeling lighter than she had in years.


	6. Kiss #5 (Lukagami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Luka are engaged and are planning to meet up with some friends in a little while. Kagami has some ideas about how to fill the time until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5 5. Kisses that trail from the collar bone to the neck up to the jaw, to the cheek, getting closer and closer to the lips until the two finally kiss 
> 
> Pairing: Lukagami

This wasn’t what he had expected, Luka thought as he looked at the woman who would soon be his wife. It was funny the way that life threw you curveballs. He smiled at her from his position on the couch from where he had been playing, when she swirled in, dark hair swinging, and plucked his guitar from his lap. She’d walked across the room, setting it reverently in its stand, before turning and walking back to him. 

When he’d met her, Kagami had been a stiff and sheltered 14-year-old, unsure how to navigate in the world. In the almost 10 years since then, she had blossomed. Never lacking in confidence, she’d softened her approach, and now had a whole group of close friends, a few of whom they were supposed to be meeting in a few hours.

Luka started to stand as Kagami approached the couch but, with a hand on his shoulder, she pressed him back down with the observation that he was too tall when he stood. She grinned at him and straddled his lap, pinning him in place with a glance, before popping open the top two buttons on his shirt. Brushing the shirt aside, she peppered kisses along his collarbone as he groaned and shifted under her.

One of the many things that he loved about Kagami was that she wasn’t afraid to say what she wanted. It was this similarity that opened the doors on their initial conversation, and her unwavering honesty had kept him intrigued as their friendship had grown into something deeper. 

Pushing the collar of his shirt away from Luka’s neck, Kagami’s mouth continued to trail little kisses up to where his shoulder met his neck, nipping a couple of little bites there, before running her tongue over the spot to soothe it. Her mouth trailed up his neck to his well-defined jawline, and Luka was suddenly very thankful that he had shaved earlier. 

His head titled back, as he moaned, giving her more access, as his hands gripped her hips, then loosened to run up her sides. Kagami kissed her way along his jaw, her hands resting lightly on his chest, one finger lightly tracing his collarbone as she placed kisses across his cheek, finally capturing his lips in hers.

Luka responded enthusiastically, as one hand combed into her hair, coming to rest lightly at the back of her neck, his fingers lightly scratching in the way that made her practically purr. Tongues tangling, they were grasping at each other as they broke apart for air.

“How long until we need to leave?” Luka gasped as he leaned forward to drop open-mouthed kisses along Kagami’s neck.

“Long enough, “ she replied, reaching down to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt.


	7. Kiss #15 (Viperbug)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is out of town, and Hawkmoth is laying low, so Ladybug is out patroling with Viperion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 15: Soft kisses on the neck that make you giggle and Person A kisses you more on the neck just to hear you laugh
> 
> Pairing: Viperbug

They were supposed to be patrolling. They started out with the best of intentions. Ladybug had given Viperion his miraculous full time while Chat Noir was out of town for three weeks over the summer. Even if Luka hadn't told Marinette he knew who was under the suit, she'd have given him the miraculous, making it easier for her to disappear when an akuma showed up.

In preparation for Chat leaving, the three of them had shown themselves during evening patrol, but since Chat had been gone, Hawkmoth had not turned anyone. Maybe without the Cat Miraculous as a prize he didn’t feel like it was worth it. Whatever the reason, Ladybug was feeling carefree as they skipped across the rooftops that warm summer evening. She was truly happy for the first time in a long time. Luka was a wonderfully supportive boyfriend, and she adored the time they got to spend together.

Ladybug was watching Viperion secretly out the corner of her eye, as well as blatantly checking him out when he ran in front of her. After following behind him for a while, Ladybug stopped him with a word, and indicated with her head a corner of the roof a little darker than the rest. He nodded, quietly stepping in front of her as they approached the corner, his eyes flicking around, trying to find the danger that Ladybug had spotted. 

The danger was behind him. Ladybug twisted him around, pressing him into the wall, stretching up to kiss him passionately, fingers grasping at the front of his costume, before pushing off from his chest and running away, laughing. It was several long moments before Viperion’s mind was clear enough to chase after her, vowing revenge. 

It didn’t take long for him to catch her, his long legs, and the fact that she didn’t really want to get away making it easy for him. He grabbed her in stride, his arm around her waist, and swung her around to face him. Instead of dropping her feet to the roof, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he kissed her, hands behind her, holding her to him. 

His lips left hers, their breath mingling as they panted, not only from the chase, before Viperion leaned forwards to run his lips along her neck, nibbling his way down to the collar of her Ladybug suit. As his hair tickled her face, her head dropped back, and a laugh bubbled from her throat. The sound rang out across the roof, so Viperion continued, his lips barely brushing her neck, his hair brushing her cheek. Ladybug’s moan dissolved into giggles, and she pushed, ineffectively, at his shoulders. 

It was when his hands slid up to her waist and squeezed, that she squirmed so much she toppled them both. Twisting so that his back hit the gravel of the roof, and she landed on top of him, and his fingers found all of her ticklish spots. She squirmed and laughed, and when they were both breathless, his hand slid up to the back of her neck, intent on finishing the kiss she’d started before running away. 

Giggles turned to soft moans and they decided it was time to end patrol and continue the kisses somewhere a little more private.


	8. Kiss #20 (Lukanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka told a little white lie to make Marinette more comfortable, and it backfired... spectacularly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt #20: Not being able to speak properly after the kiss ends 
> 
> Pairing: Lukanette

“Buh.”

OK… so it wasn’t French. It wasn’t even coherent, but Luka was eternally grateful it wasn’t the words rolling around in his head. I love you. Stay with me forever. Kiss me again. 

It was something he’d dreamed of for the past year or more; since the day he’d met her, the glorious hour he’d spent around her, before he saw the way she’d looked at another. Since that day, he’d dreamed of kissing Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And here she was, having just marched into his bedroom, blue eyes blazing, demanding to know if he was still in love with her, like Juleka claimed, or if he’d moved on like he’d told her he was doing. 

He had told her that because he had seen how she was growing closer to Adrien. The stuttering had almost completely disappeared, and they appeared more friendly than ever. He wasn’t sure what had changed, but he didn’t want her feeling guilty on his account, so he told her he was moving on. He’d tried, but Marinette was a hard girl to just forget about, and so he’d just shrugged, knowing that he’d loved her until he didn’t.

So when Marinette had stormed into his room, demanding the truth, he’d given it to her… that he was still in love with her. He made no apologies for his feelings, nor his deception, if he was being honest, self-preservation was a necessity after all. He was shocked when she marched over to him, pulled his guitar from his hands, tossing poor Claire onto his pillow before stepping up to stand between his knees.

She had leaned forward and kissed him, hard and fast and awkwardly, as first kisses often were. Their teeth clacked together, and she didn’t tilt her head enough, so their noses were still squashed, but her lips were pressed against his and her hands were in his hair. After a moment’s hesitation, his mouth came alive under hers, kissing her back, a little whine escaping his throat as his hands reached for her, clenching at her waist as he fought not to crush her against him. 

His eyes fluttered open, and his eyes hungrily roamed her face. He opened his mouth to ask her why, to thank her, to say something that would stop her face from growing any redder, but what came out was incredibly ineloquent.

“Buh.”

He closed his eyes, gathering his wits and centering himself, taking several deep breaths, before opening his eyes and looking at Marinette and smiling. He tried again to talk to her, to ask her why, to see what she was feeling. What came out was slightly more eloquent, but still not what he’d been hoping for. “You kissed me.” His voice was wondering rather than accusing, and the dreamy look in his eyes, and the way his fingers came up to touch his mouth went a long way to break Marinette out of the spiral she was starting down.

“Yeah? Well, you kissed me back! And I’m not apologizing. Luka Couffaine, I’ve been in love with you for months. I tried to confess to you, but you told me you had moved on.”

Luka groaned at that and pulled her closer, his mouth angling back towards hers. “I love you Marinette. I always have.” The words whispered on a breath across her lips, and then there was no space between them, this kiss softer, better planned and had both of them making noises that they would probably be embarrassed about later, but did not care in the moment. 

When they broke apart, Marinette was surprised to find herself sitting in Luka’s lap, his arms banded around her. His forehead rested against hers, their breath mingling and their eyes smiling at each other. Luka closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them and, hoping what he said this time was coherent, groaned to himself. “I am such an idiot.”

He brought his hands up to cover his face, but Marinette bracketed his wrists loosely with her hands, tugging lightly to get him to look at her. “But you're my idiot.” She blushed red and her eyes slid away from his. “If you want to be that is.”

He tripped over his tongue trying to say yes, and then asking her out, and then she was kissing him again, and Luka could no longer remember his own name.


	9. Kiss # 11 (Lukanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet domestic Lukanette fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss #11. Whispering “I love you” between kisses 
> 
> Pairing: Lukanette

Marinette was sitting at the kitchen table of their home. The one that she’d spent all day yesterday moving her stuff into. It wasn’t like she had a ton of stuff to move, she’d been practically living with Luka for the past year and a half, and a good deal of her stuff was already there, but now it was official. She’d graduated university, had a job as a junior designer for a mid-sized design house, and was living with her boyfriend. 

Her father had made several little jokes as he had helped her move in, gently ribbing the couple about taking the next steps, but Marinette had stopped that with a quiet word to her mother. Now she found herself sitting at what used to be Luka’s kitchen table, but was now theirs. She loved Luka, and had done for many years. They’d experienced all their firsts together, and she couldn’t help but smile as she thought back on their time together. 

So many people had told them that first loves never lasted, that just because they were serious when they were young, didn’t mean that they would stay together as they grew older. They’d been together for seven years, and while it hadn’t always been smooth, they were both too stubborn to let go of one another, and with a little bit of tenacity, and a lot of honesty and communication, they had made it through. 

They both had dreams, big ones and small ones. Some had been realized like that horrible, lonely year that Luka had gone on tour with Jagged Stone, and realized he would much rather play to intimate gatherings of a few hundred than sold-out stadiums filled with thousands. He had written so much music on that trip, it had just poured out of him, and Jagged had bought a few of his songs on the spot, showing several more off to friends in the music business, who, in turn, had also bought the rights to his music. 

The past two years he had spent in the studio, writing and playing. He had performed at several music festivals around France, and one sold-out show in Switzerland, but mostly he’d written songs for other people to sing, and was gaining a reputation as being a talented young songwriter. Draining the rest of her coffee, she looked around their kitchen. It wasn’t like this was the first time that she’d spent the night, but it was her first night truly living here, and she wanted to make the morning special. 

Marinette set to making brioche for breakfast, as it was one of Luka’s favorites. She took the prepared dough out of the refrigerator, setting it to rise on the top of the stove, and pulled out extra butter and apricot preserves. She spent her time waiting for the bread to proof with her sketchbook open in front of her, working on a project she had been thinking about for a while. 

Luka emerged from the bedroom, clad only in a pair of pajama pants, running a hand through his unkempt hair, just as Marinette was pulling the brioche out of the oven. He crossed through their tiny living room to watch her from the edge of the kitchen, having learned long ago to stay out of her way unless she gave him a task to do. 

She looked at him, smile brilliant, eyes shining, love pouring from her. Stepping close to him, Marinette reached up to cup his cheek offering him a peck and a cup of coffee. “Good morning, Sleepyhead. Did you get your song down? What time did you come to bed last night?”

A look of surprise flitted across Luka’s face, but Marinette smoothed her hand across his forehead, a smirk playing at her lips. “Oh, don’t worry. I remember you coming to bed, I just wasn’t paying attention to the clock.”

His face relaxed into a playful grin, softening as he looked at the breakfast Marinette had put together for him. Setting down his coffee cup on the nearest flat surface, Luka stepped closer to her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her to perch on the edge of the counter, bringing their faces closer to level with each other. Stepping between her knees, he slid his arms around her waist, cradling her to him, as he leaned in angling his head to kiss her, stopping just before their lips met, still seeking permission after all their years together. 

Marinette moved the rest of the way, capturing his lips with hers, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth before taking a little nip and soothing it with her tongue. He gasped against her mouth, whispering “I love you, Marinette” to her before his lips were on hers again. 

He broke the kiss, and his lips moved to her cheek, her jaw, her neck, but she stilled him with a hand on his cheek. When his eyes met hers, she whispered, “I love you, too, Luka.” Words that were often spoken between them, but never lost their potency; they never became just words, but were always loaded with meaning. She brought her lips back to his, carding her fingers through his hair, nails dragging against his scalp in a way that had him moaning into her mouth. 

This time Marinette was the one who pulled back, her forehead resting against his, as she looked into the depths of his ocean blue eyes. “I love you.” Her voice little more than an exhalation against his lips. Luka lifted her easily off the counter, and clung to her as he made to take her back to the bedroom with him. 

Laughing, Marinette pushed against him. “Luka Couffaine, put me down. I got up early to make you breakfast, and you are going to sit there and enjoy it.”

Luka just grinned at her, setting her down on her feet before heading over to the top of the refrigerator where he’d set his coffee, and dropped into his chair at the table with a smirk and a salute. He unwisely took a bite of the brioche, thinking he’d won when Marinette’s mouth twisted into a smirk of its own. 

“Eat up,” she winked at him. “You’re going to need that energy later.”

Luka choked on air as Marinette stood, wearing only his shirt, and refilled her own coffee cup. She walked back by the table, dropping a kiss on the top of his head before taking the seat next to him and reaching for her own slice.

“So…” she asked, innocently spreading preserves on her brioche. “Just how many rooms does this apartment have?”


	10. Kiss # 17 (MariChat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien were supposed to be attending a ball together. Unfortunately, Gabriel stopped him from attending at the last minute. Good thing Chat's there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss #17. A kiss on the hand before asking them to dance 
> 
> Pairing: MariChat

Adrien felt terrible. He had promised to take Marinette to the graduation ball that Chloe was throwing for their promotion to lycee, and, naturally, his father stepped in at the last minute and forbade him from going. It wasn’t because it was at the Grand Paris Hotel, his father approved of the Bourgois family, well, as much as Gabriel approved of anyone; no, the problem was that Adrien was excited about going and spending the evening with his friends.

He knew that Marinette had been working hard on her dress, and was looking forward to showing off her handiwork, but without him, she couldn’t go. There was enough bad blood between the two girls, that on her own, Marinette didn’t merit an invitation, so while many people from their school would be there, being a private party, Chloe could invite whomever she wished. Adrien had felt terrible that one of his closest friends was being excluded, and when he’d asked her to be his date, he’d been surprised at the myriad of emotions that flashed across her face before she was able to stutter out a “yes”.

He had reassured her that they would just be going as friends, he didn’t want her to think that he was one of those guys that would hit on her just because she was so beautiful, friendship was deeply important to Adrien, and he wanted to make sure she knew how much she meant to him. It must have worked, because she straightened her shoulders, lifted her chin and nodded, asking him what colors he wanted to wear, so she could design a dress to match, fairly certain that his father wouldn’t allow him out of the house in clothes that someone else had designed. 

She’d shown him the dress earlier in the week, after having made sure that his vest and tie matched the green she’d picked out. His father had put him in a black suit with green accents the exact color of his eyes for a front-page spread earlier that year, and when he’d told this to Marinette, her eyes lit up, and she’d pulled out her sketchbook. She hadn’t looked back up for the rest of their lunch period, but by the end of it, she had a gorgeous design of green edged in black, and she’d even doodled a little black cat paw, right at the hem where nobody would see it unless they were looking. 

He’d called Marinette a few hours ago to let her know that he wasn’t allowed to attend, and while she’d been very understanding, he had heard Alya in the background, and felt even worse about having to stand her up. There was nothing he could do about it, however, until he was sure that Nathalie had retired for the night. 

The ball must have been in full swing by the time he bribed Plagg into transforming, and swung out of his open window to go and visit his friend. Even if he wasn’t able to be with her as Adrien, he knew at one time she’d had a crush on Chat Noir, and maybe still did, if the hidden pawprint on her dress was any indication. While he couldn’t entertain any romantic feelings towards Marinette while he was a superhero, he did care about her very much and wanted to make sure that she was doing alright. 

What he didn’t expect to find, as he approached the bakery rooftop, was his friend sitting out wearing a gorgeous green dress, sobbing as if her heart would break. He didn’t realize that the dance meant that much to Marinette, if he had, he might have tried to find a way to sneak out and take her. 

Landing lightly on the railing of her balcony, Chat Nori smiled down at Marinette. “What’s the matter, Princess?”

“Chat? Is everything alright? There isn’t an akuma is there?” Marinette looked around hastily, but didn’t catch sight of any purple butterflies. Tikki had been keeping watch for her, but must have disappeared when Chat approached. 

“No, no akumas, nothing like that. I was just out for a late-night purr-ambulation, and I heard your sounds of distress. Is everything alright?”

Marinette gave him a wobbly smile. “I’m fine. Do you remember when I told you I have bad luck in the love department?” Chat nodded, remembering how she’d been crying over her mystery boy, as he’d been sighing over the fact that Ladybug did not return his affections. “Well, this boy that I’ve had a crush on for almost two years asked me to a ball. It was a magical moment… just like in a fairy tale.” Marinette sighed. 

“And then he assured me that we were only going as friends. Which is fine!” She hastened to add. “His father is really strict and doesn’t allow him to have man friends, and I am happy being his friend.”

“So why aren’t you at the ball with Prince Charming now? You have the dress” Chat looked around. “I don’t see a pumpkin or mice, but I’m sure we can make do!”

A watery laugh burst from Marinette. “Oh, Chat. Thank you. His father changed his mind at the last minute. I feel bad for him, he was really looking forward to spending time with his friends.”

“And you? Why aren’t you at the ball?” 

“Not invited on my own. The hostess and I aren’t exactly friends.” She sighed and looked up in surprise when Chat stepped over to her, and took her small hand in his gloved one. 

When their eyes met, Chat bowed, kissing the back of her hand. “I realize that I’m no Purrince Charming, but may I have this dance?” 

Marinette smiled at him, the first true smiled that he’d seen out of her all evening. “I would love to.”

Pulling Marinette to her feet, he “discovered” the black pawprint on the hem of her dress, exclaiming over it, and making her blush. She waved him off, saying it was a tribute to the heroes of Paris, and he shouldn’t read too much into it, although she did blush beautifully when he pointed out that there was no Ladybug anywhere on her outfit. She just shrugged non-committally and brushed it aside, saying that it was merely the wrong color scheme.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her close, and they swayed to music neither of them could hear. Adrien’s mind was racing with everything he’d learned that evening, and a new thought kept cropping up. Marinette loved both sides of him, and he cared for her very much. He looked down at her face; her eyes were closed, and she had a little half-smile playing about her lips, and Chat realized that he could very easily fall in love with Marinette, if it weren’t for Ladybug.


	11. Kiss #8 (Vipernette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is entirely too close to an Akuma fight for Viperion's comfort, but having her snuggle him as he carries her home might be a bit too much for his self-control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss # 8 A surprise kiss from the one who never makes the first move
> 
> Pairing: Vipernette

Viperion was angry. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Viperion was annoyed and worried and, if he was honest with himself, a little bit excited, but he wasn’t angry. Not truly. They’d been hanging out in the park, he and Marinette. As Luka, of course, not Viperion, along with Alya, Nino, Juleka, Rose and several other people from Marinette’s class. They’d been talking about the get together one day, after a Kitty Section practice, and Marinette had turned to him and invited him, feeling bad that he was getting left out, even though he attended a different school. 

He’d glanced at Juleka, who’d just given him a look, that said she knew how much it meant to him that Marinette was the one issuing the invitation, and she’d not be the one to stand in his way, so Luka had smiled and accepted. Of course an akuma attack had happened, sending the gathered friends scattering, running in different directions to take cover. Marinette had yelled at Alya to stay away from the action, even as the other girl had her camera out and was running towards it. 

Luka had been given his miraculous full time just a few months before, at the beginning of the summer when Chat Noir was going to be away for several weeks. Chat was back, now, but both the heroes agreed that having an extra person was good, so they had let him keep it. Sass was good for him, and he liked the little snake god. 

He’d been heading away from the defeated akuma when he saw Marinette, just a block from where the fight had happened, hiding in an alley. He jumped down to talk to her, then realized that she wouldn’t know that it was him under the suit. By the time he realized his mistake, she had spotted him, and was smiling at him. 

She complimented his fighting, and what a good job they’d done taking her down, but when Marinette wound down, he just looked at her and asked why she had been so close. She came up with a story, obviously false, about how she thought she’d seen Alya come this way, and she had tried to catch her friend and keep her away, but had got caught up in the fallout. 

Shaking his head, Viperion had just scooped her up and carried her, across the rooftops, back to the bakery. He landed lightly on her balcony, setting Marinette on her feet. She smiled up at him, hands still resting lightly on his shoulders, and something irresistible washed over him. Leaning forwards, he brushed a feather-light kiss across her lips before winking at her. “The price of transport,” he claimed, before stepping to the railing, smiling at the rather stunned look on her face, and the glazed blue eyes that watched him. Her hand on his arm stopped him, and he turned back towards her, prepared for whatever she had to say to him. He didn’t expect one hand on his cheek, the other tangling in his hair, tugging his mouth back to hers. 

Her mouth came alive under his, tasting and exploring, her hands stroking down the smooth surface of his suit, and driving him to kiss her lips again and again. He pulled back at the frantic beeping of his miraculous, warning him that he only had a minute before he would change back. Marinette once again stopped him with a hand on his arm, the grip firmer this time. “Stay, Luka.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the sound of his name echoed in his head like a claxon, and within seconds, a bright light engulfed him, and Sass dropped into his hand. 

Luka smiled sheepishly at Marinette. “Um, hi.” He reached for his guitar that was still back on the Liberty, Juleka having banned him from bringing it along that day, before dropping his hand to his side, clenching and unclenching his fist, before drumming his fingers on his leg, looking anywhere but at Marinette. 

Marinette was looking directly at him, though, her cheeks pink, and her bright smile fading. “Are you not going to kiss me anymore?”

She sounded so lost as his eyes snapped back to hers, and he covered the distance between them, vaguely aware that Sass had disappeared into Marinette’s bedroom, and that this was a conversation that they would need to have in the not terribly distant future, but for now, Luka was content to kiss Marinette.

His lips were mere inches from hers, and he could feel her breath tickle his face, his eyes searching hers as his hands slid to the small of her back. “Do you want this?”

“More than anything.”

Surprised by her answer, Luka barely had time to register it, before her lips were back on his, and the needy little whine she made had him forgetting that there was anything more to the world than her lips on his, and the feel of her hand on his cheek.


	12. Kiss #9 (Marichat and Lukanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she has kissed both Chat Noir and Luka Couffaine, Marinette finds her heart torn between the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss # 9 Comforting Kisses
> 
> Pairing: Marinette and Chat Noir AND Marinette and Luka

Marinette was confused. Her heart was torn in two. Once she had let go of Adrien, knowing that he could never return her feeling, she realized that there were still two boys in her life that she felt herself drawn to. One was her partner, Chat Noir. He didn’t know that she was Ladybug, but he’d taken Marinette as a confidant, especially after that one night.   
Marinette sighed as she thought about that night. She had been sitting on her balcony, looking at the lights of the city, and she’d seen the shadow leaping from building to building. She waved to him, and he’d switched direction to come and perch on her railing. She was mostly over Adrien, although some days were better than others, and this had definitely not one of the better days. 

Dried tear tracks stained her cheeks, and her smile was watery, but she’d greeted Chat warmly enough, offering him baked goods, enticing him to stay. He’d asked her what was wrong, and she’d just unloaded everything she had been feeling on him. He’d come down from the railing to wrap his arms around her, holding her tight. They ended up sitting together on the deck chair holding each other tightly.

He had confessed to her that was trying to give up on Ladybug, although it wasn’t going well; the heroine had a hold on his heart that wouldn’t let go, although there was someone in his civilian life that he could see himself being more than friendly with. He’d turned those green eyes on her, and although she knew he’d been thinking about another girl (or two), Marinette had still leaned into the kiss; soft, exploratory, and desperate for someone who cared for him. 

She, too, had used the kiss. She’d kissed him twice before, once to save him from an akuma’s influence, and once, well, she just couldn’t remember why Ladybug had kissed Chat Noir when their memories had been erased, but she knew that she had wanted to. Memories or not, Chat would never take advantage of something not freely given. 

And so Marinette had kissed Chat Noir. It had been nice. Comfortable, friendly. There hadn’t been fireworks like she expected to feel when kissing Adrien, but it hadn’t been bad, either; quite the opposite, leaving her with an ache in her heart for a boy in black leather with adorable cat ears. 

The other boy that she had fallen for, was quite the opposite. Calm and steady to Chat’s recklessness; quiet support to Chat’s charisma. Both boys, however, had the same determination to help others, and the same caring hearts. 

It had been a moment of weakness when she’d kissed Luka. Unlike Chat, where it had been a moment of comfort for both of them, Marinette knew that Luka had feelings for her, and she didn’t want to lead him on. 

The kiss had been the opposite of kissing Chat, as well. Where Chat’s kisses of comfort were familiar and safe, supporting her in the knowledge that he would always be by her side, whether she wore the spots or not, Luka’s kisses, still featherlight and gentle, had set ladybugs dancing in her stomach. 

She had been upset about an incident with Lila at school, and so flustered that she’d arrived at band practice an hour early, even before Juleka had made it home. Luka had just shrugged, and held her as she cried, pressing soft kisses into her hair. Marinette had tilted her head up at the last minute, and Luka caught the corner of her mouth with his lips. Pulling back to apologize, his words died in his throat, as Marinette leaned forward and caught his lips.

Here were the fireworks. Although Luka’s kisses were feather-light and wondering, her cheek cupped in his hand, Marinette could feel the touch of his lips burning through her like a wildfire. When he’d pulled back, he hadn’t said a word, only smiled softly at her, before heading up to the deck to meet the others for practice. 

And so Marinette sat, cross-legged on her bed, thinking about two very different boys, and how she felt about them. In the end, she knew there was really only one choice. One boy that could be a reality, the other was a good friend and a confidant, someone she cared for deeply, but not someone that she could see herself dating. She loved him, she always would, but he deserved someone’s full heart, and that was not something she could give him, not truly, when she didn’t even know his real name. 

She smiled and touched her lips as she thought about the boy she'd kissed that afternoon, pulling out her phone to text him, seeing if he wanted to go out that weekend.


	13. Kiss #21 (Lukanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka are hanging out as friends. It might be a date. It kinda feels like a date. If you kiss the person you're with, it's definitely a date, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss #21 Tracing the other’s lip after kissing them because those are the softest lips you know and you kissed those lips
> 
> Pairing: Lukanette

Marinette smiled softly to herself. She loved going to these shows with Luka. He was so into the music, and got wrapped up in the beat the same way that she lost herself to the rhythm of her sewing machine. The club was known for its music, and Luka was a regular patron, even having performed there a few times. He’d invited Marinette to join him, and she’d jumped at the chance. 

Now she watched him, eyes closed, head bobbing, fingers playing chords against his leg. He’d been greeted by several people when they’d entered, both customers and musicians, but once the music had started, they’d left the two of them alone, everyone experiencing the music in their own way. The final notes of the song faded away, and Luka suddenly jerked in his seat, blushing slightly and apologizing for being less than attentive, but Marinette just waved him off. 

His blush deepened as she told him that she didn’t mind at all, in fact, she’d enjoyed watching him listen almost as much as she enjoyed watching him play. He squirmed a little under her compliments, the color rising when she asked if she could come the next time he played there but had the presence of mind to nod. 

Luka was a little more self-conscious when the next song came on, catching himself whenever he would start to move with the music. Rarely had Marinette seen Luka be anything other than who he was, and it made her sad to see him holding back. 

Slipping her hand into his, she squeezed his fingers, her mind no longer on the music, but the little fires under her skin everywhere their hands touched. They’d been friends for a while, and it’s not like they had never touched before, but being here with Luka, the atmosphere and the music, her senses were heightened, and every touch seemed more intimate. 

Offering her a grateful, soft smile, Luka squeezed her fingers back, and let go, but before Marinette had time to sigh in disappointment, he slipped his arm around her shoulders. The smiled spread back over her face as she rested her head against him. She felt him relax and she closed her eyes, letting her new favorite song wash over her. 

When the song was over, Marinette looked up at Luka, her smile radiant, her eyes shining, his face close to hers, and when he ducked his head towards hers, she was already rising to meet him. Their lips met, and Marinette’s world narrowed to the man sitting next to her. His lips were warm and softer than she expected them to be, all the times she’d daydreamed about kissing them. 

All too soon, Luka pulled back, remembering that they were still in public, his heart pounding, his eyes firmly closed. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up. Marinette’s eyes were open, and they roamed Luka’s face, coming to rest on his lips. Unable to resist, she reached over, tracing her index finger along his bottom lip, marveling at its softness. Luka kissed the tip of her finger as his eyes fluttered open, capturing her with his gaze. 

They eventually pulled themselves away as a new singer took the stage. Marinette slid her chair closer to Luka’s, resting her head against him as he wrapped his arm around snuggling her against his side. They left halfway through the set, mindful of Marinette’s curfew, walking back to her home, fingers laced. 

“Luka?” Marinette’s voice was soft, hesitant beside him, and he stopped to look at her. She looked up at him, taking in his half-smile, the soft look in his eyes as he focused all his attention on her, and her eyes kept going back to his soft lips, the ones she’d kissed, not an hour ago. “Can we do this again?”

His lips quirked, and Marinette dragged her eyes back to his. She could hear the laughter in his voice when he asked her, “You want to kiss me again?”

“NO! Well, yes, I really do, but that’s not what I meant.” She shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously. “Will you go on a date? With me? Maybe this weekend?”

Smiling, Luka pulled Marinette against him. “I would love to go on a date with you. Whenever you want.”

Marinette’s smile split her face, but her eyes took on a teasing glint. “And the kiss?”

Instead of answering, Luka leaned down and kissed her, barely more than a brushing of lips, but Marinette swayed into it, coming up on her toes to capture his lips more fully, and Luka whined, his hands gripping her hips, before pulling back. Marinette sighed as she dropped her forehead onto his shoulder, mumbling, “We’ve gotta try this somewhere more private.”

Luka chuckled as he slipped his hand back into hers. “Any time you want.”


	14. Prompt #18 (LukaMouse - NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette fulfills one of Luka's teen fantasies when she shows up for their anniversary dinner as Multimouse. 
> 
> This is aged up, cute, domestic smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss # 18: Kisses that travel from the person’s face down to their neck (height difference) 
> 
> Pairing: LukaMouse
> 
> THIS STORY IS NSFW. While it is not super explicit, it definitely has adults doing adult things.

It hadn’t been as much of a surprise as it should have been when Marinette admitted to him that she was Ladybug. Luka had known, deep down, but seeing was different than knowing. He’d seen it during a reset as Viperion, and confronted her about it shortly afterward. She’d broken down, sobbing, and said that if he wanted to break up with her, she would understand. 

Leaving her had been the furthest thing from his mind, and he told her as much, as soon as he could form words again, and kissed her with every ounce of love in his body. He’d stayed all afternoon, because she’d needed him, and Sabine had found them, curled up together, fast asleep on Marinette’s chase. She’d placed a blanket over the sleeping teens, and called Anarka to let her know the situation. She left the hatch door open, but with as deeply as the pair were sleeping, she didn’t think she really needed to worry. 

Slowly, Luka had helped to support her, taking over some of the guardianship duties, being someone that both Marinette and Ladybug could depend on. Sass came to stay with him full time after only a few months, and when they moved in together the year that Marinette started college, he was more guardian than she was, leaving her to focus on schoolwork and Ladybug duties. 

They were married the summer after her graduation as Marinette started an internship, and Luka was working for a music studio, making a real name for himself as a songwriter and studio musician, occasionally playing his own songs in small venues. 

As their anniversary approached, Marinette was trying to find a way to surprise Luka, when Tikki came to her with an idea suggested by one of the other kwamis. 

Their anniversary arrived, and Luka came home to an empty apartment, but one that had dinner warming in the oven, and a cake waiting on the table, even though there was no Marinette in sight. 

He went to the bedroom to change out of his old band shirt into something a bit nicer, worthy of the preparations that Marinette had made. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the laundry hamper when two gloved arms wrapped around him from behind. Looking down, he expected to see the red and black spots of his wife, instead the arms were solid black. Surprised, he turned to see Multimouse standing before him.

Viperion had only worked with Multimouse a couple of times before, but he’d had a hard time keeping his hands off of Marinette in a way that he never did when she was Ladybug. She’d known it too, the way that she kept teasing him, much more relaxed than she ever was as Ladybug, even while focused on the fight. To see her now, here in their bedroom, was putting all kinds of ideas in his head, all of which resulted in their dinner getting cold. 

When he’d turned, Multimouse’s hands had slid from his chest to his arms, and now they were sliding back up to bury themselves in his hair. He bent, fulfilling a fantasy he’d harbored since his teen years, his hands gripping his wife’s hips and his mouth descending on hers. Multimouse gave an adorable squeak against him as her mouth opened beneath his.

Multimouse’s gloved hand that was not buried in his hair roamed his bare chest, and the feel sent sparks of excitement through his body. Without breaking the kiss, Luka slid his hands so the cupped Multimouse’s butt, and lifted her off the ground, so their mouths were at the same height. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed gently, and tweaked his nipple with the hand that was caught between them. It was Luka’s turn to moan as his head tipped back, and Multimouse’s lips trailed down his throat to where his neck met his shoulder. 

She bit down lightly, and Luka’s hands flexed, then loosened their grip, causing Multimouse to slide down his body. Her lips caressed his collarbone, and she walked them backward the three steps to the bed, stopping before his knees hit and he fell onto it. Her lips left his clavicle as she kissed her way down his body, her fingers trailing ahead, stroking every new area, blazing a trail for her lips to follow. Luka’s hands were everywhere; on her shoulders, in her hair, cupping her breast through the suit, feeling her nipples harden under his touch. 

Multimouse paused when her lips reached his navel, now kneeling on the floor in front of him, her hands unbuttoning his jeans. She slid both pants and underwear down his legs, and he stepped out of them mechanically, as Multimouse’s attention had already strayed to the part of him that was begging for attention. 

As she had before, her fingertips lead the way, lightly brushing up and down his length, before following the action with feather-light butterfly kisses, and a light swirl of her tongue around the tip. Luka’s hands were firmly buried in her hair now and he was watching her through heavy-lidded eyes. 

He loved watching her. It didn’t matter what she was doing. He loved the way her brow furrowed when she was focused on sketching or sewing. He loved to watch the way her face lit up when she solved a particularly tricky puzzle, or finished a project for someone she cared about. And he really loved seeing her right now, bright blue eyes smiling up at him from out of a grey and pink mask, plush pink lips wrapped around his cock. 

Luka squeezed his eyes shut. They’d been married for five years, together another six before that. He was turning thirty the next year, but watching his wife practically devouring him always made him feel like a teenager being touched for the first time. It wasn’t long before he was chanting her name between moans, “Mari, Mari, Mari” their own private joke. 

How he was still standing, Luka wasn’t sure, his knees felt ready to give way at any moment, but he could no longer keep his hips from moving. Multimouse had one gloved hand around his base, and the smoothness of the glove as she stroked him in contrast with the roughness of her tongue as she ran it over his crown had him rocking into her mouth in short, shallow thrusts. 

His grip tightened on her hair, and a tug had her moaning around him, the vibrations set him teetering at the edge of release. He tried to warn her and pull away, but Multimouse let out a needy little whine, and her hand on his hip pulled him back to her. Luka’s hands pressed her head closer still, until her mouth was up against the two fingers that still circled the base of his cock, and he groaned as wave after wave of pleasure overtook him. 

Finally, his legs could no longer support him, and Luka fell back onto the bed, panting, still twitching in Multimouse’s hand as she smirked down at him and licked her lips. He groaned and tugged her down beside him, her mouth finding his neck once again. 

“You know you just fulfilled about ten teenage-Luka fantasies, right?” Once he had breath to speak again, Luka cradled his wife close. She’d dropped the transformation, thanking Mullo, but remained in a grey and pink bra and panties set, the buns he’s messed up so badly while she was Multimouse reappearing in pristine condition on Marinette’s head. 

She grinned up at him, their height difference apparent even as they lay side by side. “Only teenaged Luka fantasies?” Her fingers stroked through his hair, nails gently scratching at his scalp, and his eyes were half-lidded with pleasure. 

“You are my every fantasy, Marinette, from teenager to today. How I got lucky enough to have this…” The sweep of his arm included her, the apartment they shared, their life. Luka shook his head, and reached over to cup Marinette’s cheek. “I love you, Marinette. Yesterday, today and forever.” He reverently stroked her face, before leaning down to kiss her, softly and tenderly.

He rolled until he was on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms as he broke from her lips to start kissing his way down her neck before moving lower to the rest of her body.


	15. Kiss # 10 (ViperBug)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is overwhelmed, and it starts to bleed over to Ladybug. Good thing she's got a supportive boyfriend, who also happens to be a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss #10: To make the other shut up from the idiotic nonsense the other is talking about but hey you both enjoy it so the other person is going to say idiotic nonsense more often
> 
> Pairing: Viperbug

Most days, Marinette was barely holding it together. Adding guardian duties to her regular Ladybug duties was taking its toll, but the responsibilities she was being handed as Marinette didn’t help. On top of her class representative duties, she was gaining more commissions, and avoiding Lila was taking more energy than she really wanted to give it. 

The most wonderful drain on her time was Luka. She adored her boyfriend, and he was wonderful at helping to put things in perspective, and encouraging her to relax when she needed it. He never put pressure on her for anything, including spending time with him, but that’s when she was at her most productive. 

Hiding her stress levels from her friends, not even Luka knew just how stressed she was, so it was a shock to everyone but Tikki the day that Ladybug burst into tears when she couldn’t figure out how to use her lucky charm. The five other heroes present stared at her in shock. They were all full-time heroes, at Ladybug’s suggestion, as the pressure on her mounted. Chat had readily agreed to add Rena, Carapace, Viperion, and Pegasus to their roster, and the akuma fights usually went much faster.  
This one had been giving them trouble, however, enough that all six heroes were there at once, and they were on reset number three. When an English two pence piece dropped into her outstretched hand, she looked at it and looked around in bewilderment. When nothing she saw triggered any ideas, she took a deep breath and looked around again. Still, nothing appeared to her, which was when the first tear slid down her face. 

Viperion and Pegasus were on the far corners of the roof, looking for something they could use to their advantage against the akuma. Chat and Carapace were debating strategy, and it was Rena Rouge who saw the first tear fall. Gasping, she took a step forward. “Ladybug! What’s wrong?” Her voice was soft, but loud enough that Carapace and Chat turned to look. 

Ladybug drew in a ragged breath. “I don’t know what to do. I’m such a fraud. I can’t do this. I’m not a good Ladybug, I can’t even figure out what to do with a stupid coin!”

Rena shook her head. “What are you talking about! You’re Ladybug! You can do anything! You always figure it out.”

Chat had stepped closer, and tried to offer words of comfort. “You’ve never failed us, Milady. You know exactly what to do! We believe in you!”

To their surprise, Ladybug only started sobbing harder. Carapace felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked up to see Viperion motioning for him to take his place as lookout. Carapace nodded, but kept one eye on the drama unfolding on the rooftop as well. Ladybug continued to ramble through her tears, all the words that she kept locked inside as Marinette came tumbling out now, and she was helpless to stop them. Her friends had tried to comfort her, but hadn’t realized that their words of praise heaped additional pressure on her shoulders, making her feel even less worthy of the mask she wore. 

Gearing up to say all of this, Ladybug felt familiar arms wrapping around her waist, and looked up into eyes that were familiar in expression, however different their current color was. Words still tumbling from her mouth were abruptly cut off as Viperion lowered his head to hers and kissed her. The others on the roof were shocked, Rena cracking a huge smile, while Chat simply spluttered; words, ever his faithful companions, failing him. Carapace dropped all pretense at watching the akuma, leaving only Pegasus with his back to the roof, ever the professional. 

The kiss was quick and chaste, and Viperion pulled back, only to have Ladybug wrap her arms around his neck and pull his mouth back down to hers. The little mewling noises she made as she tried to deepen the kiss had color creeping up Chat’s neck. When Viperion pulled back this time, they were both panting. Cupping her cheek, and tracing the bottom of her mask with his thumb, Viperion, his voice rougher than usual, softly said her name. 

Hearing “Ladybug” when she was expecting to hear “Marinette” snapped Ladybug out of the daze that kissing her boyfriend had put her in. Pulling herself together, even as the heat rose in her cheeks, Ladybug turned around to look at her companions. Rena was grinning at her, knowingly; Carapace’s cheeks were pink, but he was smiling genuinely at her. Pegasus still had his back turned, gathering data on the akuma. Then she looked at Chat, who was blushing as hard as she was, ears and tail drooping. 

Ladybug shot a look over her shoulder at Viperion, blushing harder when she realized simultaneously why he was still half-standing behind her and the fact that the suits really didn’t hide anything, although there was a part of her mind that squirreled that information away to think more about later. 

Her eyes returned to his face and she nodded her thanks, before turning back to the others. She looked around at them before glancing back down at the two pence in her hand. Her eyes lit up and her mind started whirring, Her smile blossomed as she nodded. “I know what to do.”

Issuing orders, Ladybug took charge once again, and the fight was soon over. They gathered for a six-way fist bump, but the beeping of various miraculous kept anyone from questioning what exactly had happened between Ladybug and Viperion.

Later that evening, Ladybug and Viperion were out patrolling. The six each took turns patrolling with a partner, and they switched it up fairly regularly. Normally Marinette disliked being paired with Viperion, as they both tried to be completely professional when on superhero duty, but now that their secret was out… Marinette mused to herself, even as an idea wormed its way into her brain. 

Paused to look out over the city, Ladybug started talking. Not about anything in particular, just rambling about anything and everything that popped into her head. Viperion listened, a quizzical look on his face, before he turned to her. “Ladybug, is everything alright?”

She beamed up at him and nodded.

He continued to look at her, head slightly tilted to the left. “So what are you doing?”

“Trying to get you to kiss me again.”

Viperion laughed his soft chuckle and stepped closer to her. “You know all you had to do was ask.”

Ladybug took a step closer to Viperion, looking up at him. She was close enough now that she could feel his breath on her face. Pushing up on her toes, she pressed her lips against his. He responded instantly, his arm snaking around her waist to pull her closer. Even after their lips parted, they stayed together, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads touching.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were struggling?”

Ladybug sighed. “You do so much for me already. I didn’t want you to feel like this was on your shoulders, too.”

Viperion traced the bottom of her mask. “Helping you is never a burden. I love you, Marinette. I’m here for you. Not just for the good times.”

She sighed, snuggling further into him. “I love you, too.” Her nose nudged against the opening in his collar. “My life is crazy. I live with a bunch of tiny, god-like creatures. I spend time roaming the streets dressed in a ladybug costume fighting against people possessed by evil butterflies. And next month, I start lycee. How is any of this real?”

Viperion chuckled and kissed the top of her head, then rested his cheek on that spot. “I knew you were special long before I knew about all of this.” He waved his hand to indicate the superhero life. “But even Ladybug needs people she can depend on. She has them. She has her partner, Chat Noir. She has teammates in Pegasus, Carapace, and Rena Rouge. And she has me. YOU have me. As long as you need me.” His voice, already quiet, dropped to a whisper. “As long as you’ll have me.”

Ladybug pulled back, and leaned up to kiss him. It was soft and tender, and she sighed, feeling a weight lifting off of her shoulders. She poured her love and her thanks into the kiss, and both were a little weak when they pulled back. 

Viperion and Ladybug landed in an alley behind Marinette’s old school, and shortly afterward, Luka dropped Marinette off at her door. He kissed her again, slowly and thoroughly, until Marinette was clinging to him, not wanting to let him go. Resting their foreheads against each other, Luka traced her cheekbone with his thumb. 

“Never be afraid to talk to me, Marinette. I’m always here for you. Always.”

Standing on tiptoe, Marinette kissed him one more time. “Thank you, Luka. I love you.”

He smiled down at her. “I love you, too.”


	16. Kiss #7 (Adrienette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette finds out that Chat Noir is actually Adrien Agreste, she runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss # 7 Kissing and realizing that this is the person they love and smiling because they know that the other loves them back just as much
> 
> Pairing: Adrienette

Oh no. She could NOT handle this right now. Ladybug turned and ran, leaving a shocked and heartbroken Adrien Agreste calling after her. Her mind was whirling. She’d approached Chat about a reveal shortly after taking over the guardianship, at the urging of the kwamis, but had put it off for months. She’d finally made the decision to go through with it, and this is what she had to show for it… her goofy but sweet partner, the one that she’d been rejecting for the past year, was the boy she’d been crushing on over the same time.

Marinette was nearly hysterical by the time she detransformed. Facedown on her bed, taking huge gulps of air, she desperately tried to reconcile the two boys, Adrien and Chat. Physically, that was easy, blonde hair, green eyes, lean and average height. It was the personality that was throwing her off. How could she not have known? 

Tikki came flying over, a macaron in her hand, and comforted Marinette, stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Marinette woke up, and smiled, feeling completely refreshed, until the events of the previous evening hit her. She slumped forward, dropping her head into her hands, and sighing heavily. 

“Tikki, I have to tell him, don’t I. Chat, um, Adrien.” Marinette groaned. “I’m not sure what to call him now. It messes with the balance between us. Yes, I’m the guardian, so I have the right to know and not tell him in return, but it upsets the equilibrium between our Miraculous.”

Sitting quietly, and letting her wielder talk through her thoughts, Tikki perched on Marinette’s knee watching her friend. She saw the resolution in Marinette’s eyes as she came to a decision. “I’ve got to talk to him, don’t I, Tikki?”

Nodding, Tikki hovered in front of Marinette. “It really is the best choice. You keep the balance that way.”

Sighing, Marinette copied Tikki’s head bob, nodding to herself. She got out of bed and rushed through her morning routine, arriving at school early enough to perch nervously on the front steps, the first of her friends to show up, allowing her nerves to send her spiraling, only for Marinette to yank herself back into the present. It felt like hours, but it was less than ten minutes after she arrived that Adrien’s driver pulled up to the curb. Adrien slid out of the back seat, waving at Marinette as he straightened. 

Marinette looked him over, still trying to reconcile him with her partner in her mind, and she noticed how tired he appeared. Guilt twisted in her gut, knowing that he looked as haggard as he did because of her. Flashing her a practiced smile, Adrien walked closer, and Marinette felt her heart stutter, and she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Opening her eyes, her smile was wobbly as she called out his name. 

“Adrien! Can I- Can I talk with you?”

His smile gained wattage and turned a little more genuine. “Of course, Marinette. What’s up?”

“Can we go somewhere a little more private?” She glanced around and indicated the park across the street.”

Adrien glanced down at the street, but his bodyguard had already pulled away, so he turned back to Marinette and nodded. They walked together in silence, and stopped near a bench, Marinette perching on one end, Adrien relaxing into the other. 

Taking a deep breath, Marinette spoke in a soft voice, her smile wistful, her eyes earnest and trained on his. “I am so sorry about last night.”

Obviously not what he’d been expecting, Adrien looked at her quizzically. “Last night? I was in my room all night, and I didn’t speak to anyone.”

That pulled a laugh from Marinette, and caused the furrow between Adrien’s eyebrows to deepen. Shaking her head, her smile full and genuine, a mischievous twinkle crept into her eyes. “So that was someone else hanging around on the Eiffel Tower last night?”

His eyes grew round even as he made to deny it, but then Marinette’s whispered words hit him like a blow. “I’m sorry I ran, Chaton. I was just so shocked. I never expected my partner to be someone I actually knew.”

As she was speaking, Adrien’s face drained of color, and then flooded with it. He reached his hand towards Marinette before snatching it back. He looked closely at her, studying her face, jerking back in surprise when Tikki flew up into his line of sight. “Hello Chat Noir!”

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s shirt with a cry of “Sugarcube!”

The kwamis quickly dove out of sight into Marinette’s purse as their wielder’s talked. Adrien seemed to be having similar issues processing the identity of the girl he professed to love, reconciling her with his friend.   
Marinette was talking, rambling, really, when Adrien interrupted her. “Marinette, I’m in love with you. I’ve always been in love with Ladybug, and I’ve been fighting how I feel for Marinette, because of how all-encompassing my love for Ladybug is. I know you’re in love with someone else, and I respect that, but I needed to tell you. Could you ever love me in return?”

In shock, Marinette laughed in response to his earnest question. Adrien flushed and turned away, but she reached out to take his hand, blushing hard, and unable to meet his eyes. “That was the other reason I ran. I knew that Chat Noir has claimed to love Ladybug, and, well, I couldn’t love him. Not because I could never see him that way, it would be all too easy, but because I fell for a boy who loaned me his umbrella in the rain.”

Adrien’s eyes snapped to Marientte’s, as the breath left his lungs. “Me?” 

Marinette nodded, eyes wide, as they stared at each other, heads swaying closer. In the end, neither could say who moved first, but they came together, lips brushing, before the kiss turned deeper. Breaking apart, they smiled shyly at each other, and Adrien reverently took Marinette’s hand in his. 

They stared at each other, realizing that they had truly been in love with each other all of this time, and Marinette breathed deeply when Bunnix did not appear after their kiss. She did start guiltily when she heard the bell to the school ringing, and yelped after glancing at the time, realizing that they had missed their first class. 

They tumbled into their second class together, still hand in hand, moments before they’d have been counted late. The class erupted in conversation and cheers, when they took in their joined hands. Adrien’s gentle kiss to her temple before they separated to slip into their normal seats had the class erupting once again.


	17. Kisses #2&19 (Lukanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting to spoil their friend's big day, Luka and Marinette decide not to tell anyone that they're dating, until later. That might work if they can keep their hands (and lips) to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2. Hands in each others hair messing each other’s hair up (and then fixing it for each other)
> 
> Prompt #19. Quick kisses that you steal from each other at parties

The first kiss was an accident. Marinette leaned forward to brush a kiss on Luka’s cheek, just like she had hundreds of times before, but he’d turned right as she leaned in, lips parted to say something, and their mouths had collided. After the initial awkward collision of lips and noses, Luka had tilted his head slightly, covering Marinette’s mouth more fully, and Marinette’s eyes fluttered closed. 

What had started out as an accident ended up lasting until they were both gasping for breath. Marinette’s eyes had fluttered open, and she had reached out, laying her palm against Luka’s cheek. The second kiss they shared was completely intentional, and started much more smoothly, just one leaning into the other. The kiss was soft and sweet and full of the emotions they’d been keeping to themselves for entirely too long. 

It wasn’t meant to be a secret, but it worked out that way for a while. Marinette’s mom called up to them after that second kiss, and they never had the opportunity to talk about it that day. Luka headed home shortly after, but not before getting a sweet kiss and a shy smile from Marinette. 

They were both very tactile people, offering a hand of comfort, a shoulder grab, or a hug, especially so with each other, and nobody noticed if a touch lasted a little longer than usual, or if their fingers sought out and tangled with each other when normally a squeeze of the hand would suffice. Neither said anything, because they had yet to define what was between them although they shared soft kisses whenever they were alone. 

When they finally sat down to talk things through, it was a few days before the birthday party that they were throwing for Ivan. The youngest of five brothers, and widely considered the “runt”, Ivan’s family were more than happy to let Kitty Section throw him a party aboard the Couffaine’s houseboat. So they didn’t take away from his big day, Luka and Marinette decided not to say anything until after the party. 

The day of the party dawned hot and clear, and Marinette showed up early to help decorate the Liberty for the party that evening. She had her dress slung over her shoulder, and had made him a vest to wear, one that he’d requested in the weeks prior to their first kiss, that he knew was tucked into a bag, along with a dress for Juleka. 

It was by no way a formal affair, but Juleka loved to dress up, and Marinette loved designing, so it was the perfect excuse. She was wearing her everyday clothes to decorate, and his eyes followed her everywhere, although that was nothing new. The smiles that they shared when nobody was near, lead to Luka pulling Marinette to a quiet corner of the boat and pressing a quick, quiet kiss to her lips. 

When he went to break away, she pulled him back down, her fingers teasing the hair at the back of his neck, and he let out a soft moan. It was only then that Marinette pulled back, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth as she pressed her free hand against his chest. “We should probably get back before someone misses us.” 

Stepping around him, Marinette threw a wink over her shoulder as she sauntered away, leaving Luka to slump back against the railing, groaning, watching the extra sway she put in her hips, as if she was trying to wreck him. 

She was trying to wreck him. She understood that they were waiting until after Ivan’s birthday party to start telling people that they were together, but the challenge of making Luka lose his cool over her sparked something inside her, a need to have him as desperate for her as she was for him. Some days it seemed like he was all she could think about: his lips on hers, his hands ghosting down her arms, or settling at her waist, pulling her close. 

There was frustration from those days in her room when she’d been fitting him for his vest that she’d run her hands over him a little more than necessary, yet he’d still kissed her in that slow, gentle way of his, as if she was something precious, something to be cherished, when her body was aching with need for something else; something hot and fast and just more. Not that she didn’t enjoy the soft and tender kisses, because she most definitely did, and even with as inexperienced as she was, she had seen couples kissing with more hunger than she had been able to elicit.

Luka sat at the railing, curling in on himself as Marinette sauntered away. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Luka would be seventeen in a month, but Marinette was barely fifteen, and he needed to keep things slow between them so he didn’t push things further than either of them was ready for. There was plenty of time for them to do more, to go further, to do all the things that he desperately wanted to do with her, he just had to be patient. 

It didn’t help that Rose and Juleka kept sneaking off, taking time to be alone together, but also leaving Marinette and Luka time alone together, time that Marinette was dead set on taking advantage of. As soon as Juleka and Rose had disappeared below-deck, giggling, Marinette’s hands wrapped around his waist from behind, and she pressed a kiss to the base of his neck. 

Repressing his shiver, he turned in her arms, dropping a kiss to her forehead. They hung the final strands of lights, and when the others still hadn’t appeared, they retired to the sunroom. Marinette started adjusting the fairy lights in one of the trees and felt Luka’s arm slide around her waist. Turning into his hold, Marinette rested her hand against his chest, fingers splayed, and smiled up at him. Luka tilted his head, the soft look he offered her made her melt. Her hand slipped from his chest up to cradle his cheek, and Luka leaned down further to capture her lips with his. 

This time Marinette didn’t press for more, but reveled in the feeling of safety, of being revered, of home. She adored Luka, and was always at her happiest when she was with him. She melted against him, and if it hadn’t been for Rose’s giggle before the other girls started up the stairs, they would have been caught. They sighed and separated, Marinette turning back to the strand of lights, Luka reaching over her to reach one over her head. With his mouth close to her ear, he breathed “That was close. Remind me why we’re hiding again?” 

She could feel the rumble of his laughter where his chest rested against her back, and it made her breath hitch. Leaning back against him as much as she dared Marinette sighed. “I don’t know. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Luka rested his hand on her shoulder before announcing to the room at large, ”I think we’re done here. I’m going to take a shower.”

Marinette smiled up at him. “I put your vest on your bed when I dropped Juleka’s dress on hers. I brought my sewing kit in case there’s anything that needs a last-minute adjustment.”

Nodding, Luka smiled at her and went below deck to take a shower. A cold shower. He really needed to get himself under control if he was going to be expected to hang out with Marinette and not act like a possessive idiot anytime someone so much as looked at her. The fact that she would be wearing the dress that he definitely did not peek at to the party wasn’t going to help him keep his hands to himself, either. 

Once Luka had vacated the downstairs, the girls took their turn changing in the Couffaine siblings’ shared room. Several of their friends showed up, and soon Marinette was busy keeping people quiet in the sunroom while waiting for the text from Mylene that she and Ivan were on their way to what he believed was a Kitty Section practice. 

Marinette’s phone buzzed with an incoming message, and she announced to the room they were coming. She met Luka’s eyes from across the room and smiled as he, Rose and Juleka headed upstairs. They’d taken Ivan’s drumsticks from where he normally kept them by his seat, so he’d have to head downstairs to where his friends were waiting to surprise him. 

The crowd downstairs was quiet as they heard Luka’s soft voice giving Ivan directions as to where he could find a spare pair. As his feet hit the bottom of the stairs, he was met with a wave of cheering and cries of “Happy Birthday!”

A huge grin spread across Ivan’s face as he blushed lightly. People broke into groups, chatting and laughing, some staying in the sunroom, others spilling across the decks. Luka and Marinette gravitated towards each other, stopping and chatting with friends, but always cognizant of where the other was. Whenever they could snatch a few moments alone, sure that nobody would notice they were missing, they would retreat to a quiet corner, and share a tender kiss.

As the day wore on, Marinette slipped over to where Juleka and Luka were arguing cheerfully, and interrupted the siblings with a roll of her eyes. “I’m going to go and unbox the cake and add the last few touches.” She rested a hand on Luka’s forearm, and his attention was immediately focused on Marinette. “Luka, would you come down with me? I’m going to need help getting it up the stairs.”

He smiled and nodded, following behind her obediently as Juleka chuckled at his eagerness. They’d barely made it into the kitchen before Marinette’s hands were at the back of his neck, tugging him down to kiss her. Their mouths met, and the kiss was hungry and demanding and desperate, nothing like the soft kisses they’d shared up until this point. Her fingers dove into his hair, and when he felt her nails scratching softly at his scalp, Luka couldn’t contain the moan that bubbled from his throat. 

Sliding his hands up her bare arms and feeling her shiver under his touch, Luka pulled the bands out of her hair, dropping them in his haste to wind his fingers through the silken strands. The noise Marinette made had him dropping one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He gave a contented little hum as her body relaxed against his, and the kiss lost its desperate edge, softening into something infinitely deeper and more intoxicating. 

If it wasn’t for the need to breathe, he would have happily stayed there, kissing her, for the rest of his life. Marinette pulled back a little, panting, her forehead resting against his as she struggled to catch her breath, eyelids fluttering open, her sky blue eyes searching his face. Eyes flicking upwards, she smirked, then started to giggle. Luka quirked a brow until Marinette reached up and started finger-combing his hair back into place. 

His breath quickened once again at her touch, but a few deep breaths had his racing heartbeat back under control. He smoothed Marinette’s hair back down with a hand, but pocketed the hair ties, refusing to give them back. Together, they quickly put the candles into the cake and walked it up to the sunroom. As they emerged, the gathered crowd started singing Joyeux Anniversaire to Ivan. 

He blew out the candles to much applause, smiling at his friends and classmates gathered around. His eyes paused for a moment on a couple in the back, and a small frown creased his forehead. “I didn’t know you two were dating!” The frown disappeared and his smile bloomed brighter than ever. “That’s awesome. It’s about time.”

Marinette blushed brightly, realizing she had been standing with her back against Luka’s chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. She half-turned to meet Luka’s eyes and smiled up at him. He was blushing slightly as he looked down at her, but his smile was just as bright as hers. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers, lightly, and once more, the crowd erupted in cheers.

The only disparagement was Juleka’s “Eww, gross,” but even she was smiling as she said it. And although she made retching noises when Marinette turned and kissed Luka more fully, neither was discouraged, and Luka was barely able to distract himself from Marinette long enough to flip his sister off. 

Everyone laughed at their show of sibling affection, and the party continued, although anytime Marinette and Luka tried to find a quiet corner, they were teased good-naturedly and brought back into the group. 

Once everyone had left, and it was just Marinette and Rose helping the Couffaines to clean up, Rose cheerfully babbling on about the party, and how much fun it had been, when Juleka’s quiet voice cut through her chatter. “It’s about time you two idiots got together.” Turning to her brother, she added, “just don’t start being all gross everywhere. She was my friend first.”

Arching an eyebrow at his sister, he turned to Marinette, kissing her softly before dipping her backward. Marinette exploded in giggles, and everyone else’s laughter joined hers as Luka cheerfully flipped his sister off for the second time that night.


End file.
